Among Icy Hearts
by Kyoka-BOO
Summary: Hiei meets a Kitsune demon who has a temper much like his. After she joins the spirit detective team she and Hiei act as if they hate each other But do they really. When Hiei starts to develop feelings for her he wonders if she really loves him.
1. Hiei's thoughts and Unexpected Meetings

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

A/N I wrote most of this during school. It'll be pretty good I hope. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, I'd be rich.

Yusuke: (yelling) Yep she would be. But of course she isn't

Me: Yusuke, SHUT UP

Yusuke: Why

Me: Because, you're giving me a headache

Yusuke: I'll shut up when I want to!

Me: I'll get Keiko and I'll have her make you shut up.

Yusuke: falls silent immediately

Me: On with the fic!

Chapter One: Hiei's thoughts and the unexpected meeting 

A fire demon sat in a tree. His crimson red eyes, fixed in a cold stare most of the time. For now that cold look was gone, it was replaced with an absentminded, slightly bored look as he stared up at the bleak gray sky. This demon went by the name of Hiei.

His friends stood nearby. A black haired teen named Yusuke fought with the carrot top named Kuwabara while the red head Kurama also stared up at the sky. Kurama predicted rain, judging by the way the sky looked. Yusuke won the fight and Kuwabara fell to the ground, exhausted. Kuwabara sulked while Yusuke gloated over his victory to nobody in particular. "You'll pay next time Urimeshi!" Kuwabara yelled, he received no response from Yusuke. Kurama just smiled.

Kuwabara made his way to Hiei's tree and climbed it clumsily. "Hey Shortie" he yelled directly in his ear. Hiei jumped and snapped out of his thoughts and turned to glare at Kuwabara, "Idiot" he muttered under his breath. He rubbed the ear that Kuwabara "I despise you, fool" he said to Kuwabara, glaring at him again. As if right on cue thunder sounded followed by a flash of lightning then it started to pour. Wanting to set away from both Kuwabara and the thunderstorm Hiei leapt from the tree without another word to anybody.

Hiei walked off angrily towards a cave, still angry at Kuwabara's interruption, not saying anything to his friends. When he reached the cave and walked in, sitting down on a flat rock then turning to stare out at the pouring rain emotionlessly. He sat there for a little while, another demon walked into the cave. He got up silently and unsheathed his sword. He appeared behind the demon and held the sword to its throat. He realized it was a girl demon she also had a sword. He asked in a cold tone "Who are you and why are you here".

----------

Muhahaha a cliffhanger, You'll have to wait for me to update

Me: Oh, Yusuke, Keiko's here, she's kind of mad that you didn't go to school today.

Yusuke: Dammit why did you tell her that I was here?

Me: I didn't she found out herself

Yusuke: Oh god runs away

Keiko: YUSUKE URIMESHI YOU GET BACK HERE!

Me: Read and rate please peoples


	2. Cold Feelings and the Evil Demon

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Yusuke: still running

Keiko: YUUUUSUKEE COME BACK HERE

_Hiei and Kurama walk in_

Kurama: Hey

Me: Hello Kurama, hello Hiei

Hiei: Hn

Me: I'll just take that as a hello, Kurama, may you please do the disclaimer?

Kurama: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho in anyway way shape or form, I don't even know if she owns her oc, I heard her say something about the gremlin under her bed giving her ideas on the story.

Me: Onward with the fic! Andale!

--------------------------

Japanese Words 

Onna: Women

-san: A respectful term, often the equivalent of mister of misses _Minamino-san (as in Mrs. Or Mr. Minamino_

-chan: A term used among girls or with cute little boys _ex: Keiko-chan_

-kun: A friendly term used towards a boy _ex: Kurama-kun_

-sama: A respectful term used for addressing someone in a higher status then –san _ex: Koenma-sama _

Kitsune: fox

Baka: fool or idiot

--------------------------

Chapter Two: Cold feelings and the evil demon 

Hiei still had his sword pulled tightly against her throat. He said again, his voice in a low growl, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She turned back slightly to glare at him, her eyes fixed in a cold stare that oddly matched Hiei's. "Why should that even be your business?" She asked in a surprisingly cold tone. He didn't reply, just pulled his sword tighter against her throat. As if still reluctant to say anything she was silent for a minute than said in an angry voice "My name is Sae, I was doing the same as you, seeking refuge from the rain in this cave." She shot him a glare and the asked "There happy?" He said nothing but took the sword off her throat and backing off, still glaring at her. She fell forward clumsily, tripping over a rock. He looked at the girl. She had long black hair, silver kitsune ears, a kitsune tail, and those piercing, dagger-like green eyes that were fixed into a glare. She got up quickly while Hiei thought _What a Klutz _she just simply growled, sitting down on a rock far away from him.

"Uhh.." she said, "What Onna?" he replied sharply, "What's your name" she only received an angry reply back "Hn... baka", she just gave another piercing glare from her. Hiei finally answered, "Fine, if it makes you so happy, my name is Hiei" She said nothing else, leaving them in silence for a while. She thought while he just stared out at the dark horizon, rain still pouring down. Out of the blur, Sae asked another question, "You have a Jagan, don't you?" this immediately snapped Hiei out of his trance-like state. _How the heck did she know that? _He wondered silently to himself, obviously shocked. The girl didn't need an answer he already knew that she knew; she had said it in more of a statement than a question. They glared at each other for a few minutes then she went back to thinking while Hiei stared out at the rain, still wondering how the heck she found out. He turned to her again and opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but closed it again; unsure of what he wanted to say to her. He finally managed to ask, "How did you know?" he asked in a dangerously silent voice, ready to draw his sword and slash her if she said anything wrong, "Are you some kind of stalker?" he asked. She was silent for a minute, as if trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. She then finally replied in a quiet and soft voice "I just kind of sensed it, I'm not any kind of stalker, I just got the feeling that you had a Jagan". He nodded slowly, slightly mad at her for no reason in particular. They were silent for the rest of the time; both of them were watching the rain, observing the occasional flashes of lightning and claps of thunder. A little while later the pouring rain grew softer, to a light drizzle and then finally stopped. The girl got slowly up, not having any more reason to stay and walked out of the cave without bidding farewell to Hiei. Hiei also got up and he didn't say anything else to her as he walked out of the cave, walking in the opposite direction. Before the girl got to far away from Hiei she heard a rustling sound in the bushes, she simply ignored it, not in the mood for fighting. A large demo leapt in front of her. It roared right in her face, she still ignored it. The demon was defiantly strong; she could sense it, at least a high B class, most likely lower of middle A class. The demon was annoyed by her lack of attention and interest, it roared in her face again, challenging her to a fight. Its eyes were filled with anger, as if to say 'Wanna fight?' She ignored it and began to walk away. The demon now furiously swiped at her with it's large set of razor sharp claws, scratching her hard all the way down her side and knocking her down. She got up and anger flashing across her eyes as she looked at her side, which was cut pretty deep and bleeding badly. The cut was ignored as if it was a small scratch but she was now annoyed at the demon. She growled, glaring at it and drew her sword, getting into a fighting stance. _If it's a fight he wants it'll be a fight be gets. _She thought. She lunged at him, doing a combination of combat moves. A few of the hit, causing large bleeding wounds, but the rest of them were dodged. _He is a good fighter tough.. _She thought as she smirked, _A lot faster than me too.._ The demon had put on a burst of speed recently, making it near impossible to hit him with her attacks. Unexpectedly, the demon appeared right behind her and swiped at her again with hid blade-like claws, causing her to fall down. Hiei, who hadn't gotten too far away her the demons roar, he wanted to fight, in the mood to take out some of his anger on the beast. He smirked and unsheathed his sword, running towards the demon. The demon met eyes with Hiei, and turned to him, away from the girl, who was now lying unconscious on the ground. He smiled; the demon was able to dodge most of his attacks, despite the fact that Hiei's amazing speed far surpassed this demon's. _Hn, good,_ _but not good enough. _He had one more attack planned

------------------

Me: Muhaha a cliffhanger

_Bangs are heard on the door_

Fangirls: KURAMA-KUN HIEI-KUN WEE LOVVEEE YOU

Kurama and Hiei: 0.0

Me: I'd like to thank **youkosvix **for reviewing I'll update soon remember to read and review.


	3. Hiei's Final Attack

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Me: Hello, and welcome to Among Icy Hearts Chapter 3!!

Fangirls finally manage to bang the door down 

Fangirls: HIEI-KUN, KURAMA-KUN, MARRY USSSSS

Hiei: Oh shit, baka onnas

Kurama: Can't they chase someone else?

Hiei: KURAMA?!?

Kurama: What?

Hiei: They're coming, RUN

Hiei and Kurama start to run as the rabid fangirls chase after them Me: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho Kyoka runs after the fangirls Me: Hey, Baka fangirls! 

Fangirls: What did you say?

Me: Uh oh, 0.o on with the fan fic thing-a-ma-jig

----------------------------

Japanese words 

Onna-Women

-san- respectful term

-chan- friendly term used with girls and cute little boys

-kun- a friendly term used towards a boy

-sama- a respectful term used for someone higher than the status of –san

Kitsune- fox

Katana- sword

Youkai- demon

Makai- Demon World

Nigenkai- Human world

Reikai- Spirit World

Nigen- human

Baka- idiot

A/N these are just some common Japanese words I'm in the habit of using. So instead of demon, I usually use Youkai. This is just so if you're not familiar with Japanese you'll know what I'm referring to.

-------------------------

Hiei's final attack 

Hiei smirked, he had one final attack planned, one that would finish off the fight. The youkai roared again, wondering why his continuous katana attacks had stopped. Hiei smirked, sheathing his katana and untying his bandana. The youkai swiped at him with his claws and found that his attack had been dodged. Hiei leapt up in the air and shouted "Fist of the mortal flame" Before the demon could dodge the attack Hiei had lunged at him with a flaming fist. He attacked a few times more, but his attacks seemed to be taking less and less of a toll on the youkai. Hiei smirked; he wasn't out of ideas yet. He got into a fighting stance and faced the demon, a wind started to blow while Hiei shouted "Dragon of the darkness flame" A large, flaming dragon was shot at the youkai, the demon unable to dodge it was incinerated. Hiei almost fell down in a faint but managed to stay conscious. He smiled and retied his bandana. The girl who had been lying motionless before got up weakly. She looked rather angry with him and asked him in a cold tone "What the hell was that for? It was my fight" Hiei smirked and started to walk away, no saying anything in reply to her. Se saw that he was bleeding on his shoulder, sighing she ran up to him and took out some bandages, bandaging his shoulder quickly without a word. "What was that for?" he asked angrily. She replied simply "Next time if I'm fighting don't take my fight" he said "hn" in reply. She walked away without a farewell or another word, Hiei did the same. He leapt up into a tree, beginning to think about different things. Before long Kuwabara had run up to his tree and climbed it again. "There you are Hiei we've been looking all over for you, Koenma has a new mission for us" He glared at Kuwabara, crimson eyes flashing and asked, "Why should I care?" Kuwabara pleaded "Please Hiei, and you're supposed to SERVE Koenma" "Hn like I care" "I've heard the mission has to do with fighting strong demons". Hiei said nothing in reply to this but finally started to follow Kuwabara. Kurama, Botan, and Yusuke were waiting on the edge of the city. Yusuke had gotten impatient and started to pace back and forth saying every few minutes in a loud tone "I wish that Kuwabara would hurry up". Kurama was waiting patiently, reading a book, and it was unclear whether or not Botan had grown impatient, she was busy staring up at the sky. "Ok, so you've found Hiei, good, we can get started now" Botan said in her businesslike yet still perky voice. "Okay" Botan said, taking out a suitcase, she opened it revealing a small TV screen. A toddler appeared on it and they all Botan smiled as he announced "I have a job for all of you", he looked around at the whole group, his eyes falling on Hiei, who was turned away, his mind elsewhere. "That includes you Hiei", he added. "Ok diaper dork what is it?" Yusuke asked in a casual sounding voice. Botan waggled a finger at him "No insulting Koenma-sama, Yusuke". Koenma just ignored the insult, he continued "Seems as if some demons have started a tournament, usually small fighting tournaments like these are fairly common, but it seems that the leaders of this tournament have captured a large number of humans and they'll be the prize to the winning team. Your mission will be to win the tournament and free the ningens". "Hn" was Hiei's reply "That includes you too Hiei, remember, you could go to spirit jail". They were silent for a minute; Kurama broke the silence, asking, "What are the rules to this tournament?" Koenma rustled through some papers until he found the one he was looking for "Three rules" he said One, All people entering must have the ability to use spirit energy Two, There must be a least five member to a team and Three, at least of the members on the team have to be a girl". He finished and Yusuke replied "Well that won't be that hard will Genkai be on team again?" "No" Koenma replied a picture appeared quickly, a picture of a black-haired, silver-eared kitsune "That leads me to the next part of your mission, you need to find her and convince her to join the team. She was quite strong back in Makai, a renowned fighter. She should be in the area somewhere," Hiei suddenly snapped up remembering, that was the same girl he had seen earlier.

--------------------------

Me: Muhaha another cliffie

Fangirls: HEY WE'RE TALKING HERE!

Me: Go Awayyyy! (Lol inside joke between my friends)

_Kyoka throws a snake at the fangirls, they scream and run out of the room_

Me: There

_Botan walks in_

Botan: Hey guys what're you doing?

Me: Just taking care of a pest problem. Kurama, Hiei, you look tired...

Hiei: Hn, baka fangirls I'll kill them

Kurama: You won't be killing any humans Hiei _hesitates _Not any rabid human fangirls either

Me: Read and review please

Yusuke: Why would they?

_Yusuke gets a rock thrown at his head_

Me: Shut up Yusuke ï you are hurting my feelings cries

--------------

A/N: My updates may be slower after this, my internet was cut off due to a C on my report card, my parents expect too much of me. I really appreciate any reviewers. You make my day worth living. Especially after school sigh It sucks....


	4. Searching for Sae

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Me: Hey everybody

Yusuke: Yep, HI HI!

Me: Something tells me that you had way too much sugar today. Hiei please do the disclaimer

Hiei: Hn.

Me: HIEIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: Fine. Baka ningen onna over there doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's a very scary thought to imagine if she did.

Kurama: on with the fan fiction

---------

**_Searching for Sae_**

They all set out looking for the girl. Each was faced with their own problem in the mission. Kuwabara fretted about being matched with a girl during the tournament as his honor code forbid him from fighting girls, Yusuke was angry that he had to go find Sae when he could be at the arcade, Kurama was just wondering how they were going to find her, it was like searching for a needle in a haystack, Hiei was just doubtful that she would join the team, she sure didn't seem to like people that much.

They broke off into teams, Yusuke and Kuwabara went one way, Hiei and Kurama went the other. Hiei said nothing as he thought about the girl. Kurama sensed something was bothering his friend "What are you thinking about Hiei?" he asked. "Hn nothing Kitsune: was the only response he received. "You've met this girl before haven't you?" "Yeah so what?" Kurama smiled "Well that helps, do you know what her scent smelled like?" He waited for a response from Hiei, looking at him silently while Hiei thought about it. "Well I think she smelled kinda like a mix of water and trees, maybe a little like daises" Hiei walked over to the spot he had last seen her, explaining to Kurama about how he had met with her, after a few moments he had caught her scent, faint, but defiantly one that belonged to the vixen.

"Come on Kurama I've found her scent, let's see if we can find anything" Kurama and Hiei started to run, following her scent and hoping to find her. After they had run about ten minutes Kurama turned to Hiei, asking, "You're sure that this is her scent" Hiei nodded, continuing to run.

Hiei stopped suddenly stopped running, causing Kurama who was slightly behind him to bump into him and almost fall. He looked at Hiei questioningly and Hiei responded by saying, "She's nearby, I can sense it" Kurama nodded, scanning the surrounding area for the black haired kitsune. Hiei spotted her first. She was halfway concealed into the shadows. Hiei walked up to her, an angry expression on his face. She growled, saying low under her breath, "Great, not you again" "Hn, shut up onna" She growled again, "I'll shut up when I want to" she replied, her voice rising in anger. Kurama smiled and stepped between them, turning to speak to Sae "I'm sorry to disturb you miss, but we would like to ask that you join our team to fight in a tournament" He smiled, a warm expression in his eyes. Her tone softened and she replied, "Well, I'm not sure..." Hiei interrupted "I'll have to kill you if you don't" Sae ignored his remark while Kurama added "You can come meet our boss and talk to him about it." "Fine." She said in a slightly angry tone she followed them as they started to walk back to the place where Botan was waiting for them.

Botan looked cherry. She smiled and jumped up from the spot that she was sitting at and exclaimed "Hey guys I didn't expect you to be back so soon! Oh, hello Sae!" Sae didn't reply, she backed away a little from Botan, as if she was scared of her, then clutched one of her fox ears, which seemed to be twitching in response to Botan's loud talking.

Kurama looked calmly at Botan, then to Sae. "She'd like to speak to Koenma." Botan nodded, shocked by Sae's reaction. She took out the suitcase and opened it. Again, Koenma appeared on the screen. "Hello Botan. Hiei, Kurama, I see that you have found Sae. Good Job!" Botan gave him a happy look and replied in a singsong voice "She wants to talk to you about the tournament Koenma-sama" Koenma nodded, asking, well, what do you want to know. She replied in a silent voice "Just tell me about it, I guess I have no choice but to join." Koenma went on to explain the rules and why they had to join. Sae nodded and Koenma's face disappeared, Botan went to close the suitcase.

"Well I'd better go find Yusuke and Kuwabara. You two." She said pointing to Hiei and Sae "We're meeting here tomorrow to leave. Unless you want to face dire consequences you'll be here." Hiei chuckled at Botan's threat while Sae stared at Botan as if she was some kind of maniac She added, "Be here tomorrow or I'll see to it that you are put in spirit jail" She turned to Kurama "I expect you'll be here tomorrow, right?" Kurama smiled and nodded as they split up for the night. When Kurama and Botan had left Hiei and Sae exchanged a glare and a growl before heading their separate ways.

-------------------

Me: Well that was very boring chapter, in my opinion I think that this chapter sucks I promise the next on will be better

Kurama: Read and Rate Please

Hiei: Hn. Why would they? This story from the baka onna sucks, it can go to hell

Me: Hiei, you are SO dead _takes out hammer of doom_

Hiei: o.0

Me: DIE!


	5. The Beggining of the Youkai Tournament

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wish I did cries

-------------------------

The beginning of the Youkai Tournament 

As Botan and Kurama walked away both Sae and Hiei shot each other a glare. "Se you tomorrow I guess" she said coldly. "Hn" Hiei walked off, not saying another word to her, she did the same. Before they had distance each other Hiei turned back and called out to her "Good luck tomorrow, you're going to need it." She looked at him, smiling at the first comment, ignoring the second. Hiei himself almost smiled, he stopped himself before he did although.

Without bidding each other farewell they went their separate ways for the night. Sae found a tree to sleep in, nearby Hiei had also found a tree to sleep in. Sae settled down and gazed up at the stars she looked at them, such sadness reflecting in her eyes, her mind was elsewhere other than star-gazing, she was recalling memories she wished not to dwell upon, she slowly drifted off to sleep. Hiei sat in his tree, also staring up at the stars. A cool breeze rustled past him, he found himself unable to sleep so he decided to go for a walk.

The stars and the moon shone brightly, Hiei looked up at them, deep in thought. He walked onward, for some reason the image of Sae smiling would not leave his head. He tried to stop thinking about her, but to no prevail. _Why am I thinking so much about her? Why do I even care about her smile? _He sighed, unsure of the answer. He leapt up into another tree, trying to sleep. It was a long time before he finally slept; Sae's smiling face and cold voice hadn't left his mind.

-Flash back-

The form of a young Kitsune illuminated the night. She shook slightly, freezing rain was pouring down, she stood huddled against a tree, trying to shield herself from the driving rain and howling wind. A dark figure ran towards her, one that she recognized as her father. He had a gash on his side and a stab wound near his stomach. "Daddy!" She cried out, running towards him.

He collapsed, but looked at her kindly "I'm fine honey" he said his voice filled with pain. "No you aren't, you're hurt "she replied ".... who would do this?" "A group of demons" "But..." "Not all demons are good sweetie remember that" with the last word he fell unconscious.

The kitsune lay by his side crying. "Daddy..." she whispered in a sad tone as more tears streamed down her face, she whimpered. She stayed by his side until she felt no more of his life energy. She got up slowly and crying harder she stopped and looked back, remembering a lesson he had given her a long time ago, always bury the dead. She looked back, as id answering an unasked question "Yes daddy" ignoring the wind and the pouring rain she dug a large hole in the ground and buried her father in it, then praying at the graveside. She got up, tears still falling; she looked back and said, "I promise daddy I will avenge your death" with that the sad little kitsune walked away into the dark twilight.

-End flashback-

Sae woke up, tears streaming down her face "FATHER!" she screamed into the lonely night. She quickly got a hold of herself, if Hiei saw her crying she would never hear the end of it. She saw the faint rays of sun shinning through the leaves of the tree, dawn was coming. Stretching, she leapt out of the tree and landed on the ground. The grass was covered in dew, the looked like jewels when the sun shone on them.

Now awake she walked to a river, she cupped her hands and scooped up some water, splashing it onto her face. It was cool and refreshing she smiled, drinking some. "What are you doing?" she jumped hearing a familiar voice behind her "First of all stop sneaking up like that second of all WHY THE HECK IS THAT ANY OF YOUR BUSSINESS?!?" Hiei looked startled but came up with a sarcastic reply "As you wish your highness" She growled turning away. They both walked Hiei stated "Guess it'll be time to be meeting Botan and Kurama, do you want to walk with me" "Fine." She replied. They started to walk towards the spot they had agreed to meet at.

They were obviously, early, the group wasn't there, not even Kurama, who was the kind of person who usually on time, mostly a few minutes early. Hiei sat down on a bench and Sae leapt into a tree as far as she could get away from Hiei without leaving the spot. Soon their friends started arriving one by one. Botan was first, she had just flown in from spirit world, she had on her schoolgirl uniform but she still carried her oar. Kurama arrived next; he looked perfectly awake and cheerful as to Hiei who was still half asleep and slightly grumpy.

Kuwabara and Yusuke arrived last, they both looked dead tired and extremely grumpy, while Yusuke moaned about having to come here so early, Hiei gazed at the group, finally he glared at Yusuke and said "Shut up" Yusuke quit complaining immediately. Botan clapped her hands to get their attention and said "Okay we'll be leaving now?" Yusuke looked at Botan "How will we get there?" he questioned. Like this, she took out a whistle and blew it; a portal appeared and swept the all off their feet, pulling them in. The landed in a clearing in demon world, they were all sprawled out Botan got up and said in her trademark singsong voice. "Okay, I'll show you where we're staying" she walked forward, taking them trough a forest and then leading them to a second clearing.

This clearing was full of hills; sixteen cabins were nestled among them, one for each team. As Botan walked to their cabin, she explained, girls get upstairs, boys get downstairs. A voice o the loudspeaker came over the meadow. All teams will report to the stadium for the rules and the welcoming ceremony, teams Urameshi and Tomake prepare to fight each other tomorrow afternoon.

-----------------------

Me: There's a good chapter, please review! I'll update as soon as possible


	6. Rules and Round 1: Sae vs Katsuro

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Well, I'd like to thank IrishKitsune, Slancaster, and AnonymousHieiFan101 for reviewing. IrishKitsune- I love Kitsunes and Kitties too I actually have two pet kitties .

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN YU YU HAKUSHO WAHHHHHHH!!!

-----------------------------

Rules and Round one: Sae vs. Katsuro 

The Urameshi team followed Botan to a cabin settled at the top of the hill. A bronze number 9 was on the door; Botan opened it and went inside. When everybody was inside Botan pointed to stairs that were leading upstairs and a door by the far off wall. "As I" Botan announced "Girls are upstairs, boys downstairs and boys if you DARE" her voice rose, emphasizing the word "come upstairs and bother us Koenma will hear about it." She sighed and glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara "That means you". She smiled now, her tone regular "Now lets get to that stadium" everybody except Botan sweatdropped.

She led them to yet another clearing, looming over was a large black stadium similar to the one from the dark tournament. They walked in, only to greet a roaring crowd of thousands of demons" A tiger demon stood in the middle, holding a microphone. She said in an extremely hap singsong tone similar to Botan's all contestants come to the ring please!" She winked and the crowd cheered, sixteen teams gathered in the fighting ring. "Well let's introduce our teams! We have Team Yatsura, Tamake, Kobayoshi, Amisato, Urimeshi, Jouen, Samounen, Omasta, Housho, Tosami, Midori, Hoshii, Gekko (AN: not as in the English word, this means moonlight) Seiya, and team Yoma!" "The rules are as follows 1. All participants must have spirit energy 2. At least one of the team members must be a girl..." loud boos heard from the crowd all the girls turned and growled, the crowd quieted down "And a surprise rule, 3. If one member of the team is killed between a match the team will continue on without the other the teams they fight will get one win due to the missing member."

She went on to explain the rules and the teams were dismissed, the sky was darkening, Yusuke and Kuwabara were moaning about being tiered so as soon as they reached the cabin they trudged off to the bed, Kurama went outside to catch up on some reading, Botan went to take a shower, Hiei went outside and Sae followed, she separated in the opposite direction, not saying anything. She found a tree and fell asleep quickly. Hiei, who happened to be walking by, stopped to look at her. _She looks so cute and innocent when she sleeps _he thought _Ahhh wait what am I thinking Well I should wake her up either way. He shook her roughly and she snapped awake. _Naturally, she glared but soon realized she had fallen asleep "Thanks she muttered, with that she walked toward the cabin.

Hiei sat down on the branch. _Why do I feel this way?_ He asked himself _She's just a baka onna I just don't know why I can't get her out of my head even if she is pretty _He got up and stormed towards the cabin, tiptoeing when he got inside. It had gotten pretty late, everyone was asleep. His last thoughts were on Sae before he fell asleep. Dawn seemed to come instantly, light streamed through the window of Hiei's window; everyone except him was out of bed. Kurama shook him gently to wake him up but to no prevail. Kuwabara ran up to Hiei and shouted "HEY SHORTIE!" Hiei practically jumped out of bed and glared his only response was "Hn as he walked out of the room. Kurama looked at him and said "Better get ready Hiei we're going to the tournament in two hours. He looked at him and simply grabbed his sword; he had his clothes from the day previously on. "Well", Kurama said, smiling, "come have some breakfast Sae's cooked it" Hiei walked out of the room and Kurama handed a plate he had managed to save amidst Yusuke and Kuwabara gobbling down almost all the food on the table. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started eating slowly. _She's a really good cook _Sae who was sitting across the room watching him eat seemed to read his thoughts "I'm glad that you're enjoying it" she commented. Hiei said nothing.

Before they knew it they were standing before the stadium The tiger demon was back, she called to the roaring crowd "Welcome to the tournament, I'm your referee and commentator Yume! Introducing Team Urameshi and Team Tamake!" The crowd clapped for team Tamake, booed for Urameshi, just like the last tournament." Several demons could be heard yelling "Lets see some blood" "O-kay!" replied Yume "The first fight will be with Sae and Katsuro. Will both fighters please step forward?" Both she and a menacing looking demon stepped into the ring "Okay, ready 1 2 3 GO!"

-----------------

I'll leave it there. I planned for this to be a longer chapter but due to internet time circumstances I decided that it would be better to update sooner tan later. I may not be on a lot this week. : (


	7. Sae vs Katsuro Continued

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

I don't own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho now will I ever unless I magically obtain the copyright which will never happen, you know how it works now on with the fic and please R&R

----------------

_**Chapter 7: Sae vs. Katsuro cont.**_

Both fighters stepped forward. Sae looked at Katsuro, he was a fairly tall demon, he had a set of dragon wings along with a sharp set of spikes down his back, he carried no weapon. "Okay" shouted the commentator "We've got Sae vs. Katsuro, both of them renowned fighters, Katsuro has the ability to control fire, Sae's got her swordsmanship skills and an unknown attack although I've heard it's pretty strong, Now this should be interesting!" The demons in the crowd cheered louder. In the ring the referee said to them "Okay guys, ready set go!" Sae unsheathed her sword, but instead of attacking she got into a defensive position.

Katsuro flew up in the air. "Wise move girl," he said, slashing at her with dagger-like claws. She dodged the quickly enough so that she didn't need to use her sword. She was planning to go on the more defensive side of things before she knew what this guy was capable of so she could think of a strategy. He added, "Although that strategy will not work with me!" he smirked and sent a fireball at her; she couldn't dodge it and was knocked to the ground but immediately got back up. She growled, lunging at him with her sword. She stabbed him right through the arm; he had made no action to block it. He smirked again and said, "you see Sae" he put a flaming hand over his wound and it healed "It's going to take a lot more than plain skill for you to beat me. He sent a wall of flames at her, knocking her down again

"Ouch now that's gotta hurt" Commented the announcer. Yume started the ten-count "One, Two Three, Four" she stopped as Sae stood back up and smile. She lunged at him again, using a combination of sword techniques to slash at him as many times as she could manage without collapsing" He still smirked; his body was covered in bleeding cuts and slash marks. His eyes grew red and flames surrounded him, for a minute, it seemed as if his body had burst into flame but as soon as the flames died down all the cuts were gone, not even a scratch was left on him. "Amazing! He's healed himself completely!" shouted the announcer in amazement.

Sae growled and lunged at him with the sword again "Fire Blades!"(AN: Sorry about the names being so stupid. I just am not feeling creative) Odd flaming fireballs were shot in multiple directions. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she fell to the ground, her sword flew from her grip and landed a few feet away from her. She started to reach for it but Katsuro stopped her by stepping on her wrist.

She winced and glared up at him, eyes flashing angrily her bent down and whispered in her ear "You're pathetic, just like your father. She growled and stood up; with a flick of her wrist his foot was back on the ground. "My father was nowhere near as pathetic as you are" He grabbed her throat; ready to kill her if she said anything else.

He chuckled, "It looks like I'll have the pleasure of killing you, just like your father" Sae's expression changed With a swift movement she punched his arm hard, knocking it away from her, the look of pure anger had returned to her eyes "YOU KILLED HIM SO YOU SHALL PAY!" With a growl she grabbed her sword and lunged to attack him with great speed. He had a harder time dodging her attacks now and her attacks seemed to be endless, he couldn't find any time to heal himself _Ha she's stronger than I thought _Katsuro said in his head _But she isn't good enough _He leapt into the air, flapping his wings and flying out of her reach,

"DAWN OF THE MIDNIGHT FLAME!" He called out. (AN sounds like one of Hiei's attacks..) She was surrounded by a circle of black flame, she kept getting burned by the flames, rocks were thrown up as if by magic and shot at her, she suffered cuts from those as well. She stopped and growled, somehow finding the strength to leap out of the flames that encircled her.

She glared at him, eyes starting to glow red "You shall pay" she whispered dangerously under her breath. Static electricity started to spark in the air. "You've asked for it now you shall see my ultimate attack. You WILL Die!" She shot a few lightning bolts out of her palm than picked up her sword, which she had dropped on the ground a little while ago. The electricity coming from her body surged to the sword blade She threw it at him "DIE" she shouted, her sword hitting him directly in the heart. He fell to the ground and Yume started the ten count "One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten! Sae is the winner!" Sae, who was on the verge of collapsing didn't say anything to Yume nor did she look at the roaring crowd. She smiled sadly and walked out of the ring, breathing hard and sat down on the ground next to Kuwabara"

Hiei looked at her and commented "Not half bad.....for an onna" She shook her head sadly and didn't respond to Hiei's comment "It isn't like I enjoy killing anymore" she said softly under her breath, soft enough that nobody heard. When the crowd had quieted down Yume smiled up at them and winked "O-Kay, next up we have Kurama versus Hotaka! Will both those fighters please step up to the ring?"

----------------------------------------------

Me: I'll leave it there for now. If you think that I'm elaborating a bit too much on the fighting please tell me. If you have any ideas/suggestions for the story feel free to mail me at but please make the subject something like 'Fanfiction tip' just so I won't delete it. I appreciate any reviews. Ja matta!


	8. Kurama vs Hotaka

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Well Here's yet another chapter of Among Icy Hearts

Me: Hello! (How do I keep smiling? School sucks and I'm there too much)

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I've got school and it's beginning to get to me I seems all I ever live for is anime and Internet. Reviewers, you make my life easier. Also I have to study for high school entrance exams, they're in a few weeks so my brain is kinda fried.

Oh yah, A random lesson I learned NEVER EVER draw on your hand with erasable pen. I sucks when you try and wash it off.

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina enter 

Me: Hey guys

Yusuke: _On the verge of collapsing _God why did I even go to school today? I'm freaking tired!

Kuwabara: Keiko made you go, remember?

Yusuke: Oh yeah

Me: (out of complete randomness) SWEET SNOW FOR EVERYONE!! _Throws bowls of sweetsnow around the room_

_Hiei starts gobbling down sweetsnow_

Me: ON WITH THE FIC!!!

--------------------

Chapter 8: Kurama vs. Hotaka 

Sae walked out of the ring out of breath and sat down against a wall, still breathing hard. Hiei walked up to her "You didn't do half bad......... for an onna" he commented. The only reply he received from her was "HIEI SHUT UP!" She growled and turned her head away.

Meanwhile Kurama walked up to the ring. "Okay folks we have Kurama versus Hotaka. Kurama the plant master and Hotaka the elemental- territory master. Kurama got in a fighting position, drawing a blood red rose out of his hair. "Bara Kyoku Ben Jin!"(rosewhip) Hotaka leapt into the air, arms raised above his head. Suddenly, the whole ring was shrouded in black mist. Kurama looked around; with all the black mist visibility wasn't great. He could barely see a thing. He listened extra hard and searched for Hotaka's scent, predicting he was about to attack. Part of the black mist cleared as Hotaka lunged at Kurama but was like a large circular wall, blocking them from sight of the crowd or anyone else except the referee, who was also trapped in the strange mist.

Kurama dodged Hotaka's attack and whipped the bara kyoku ben jin at him with force. Hotaka chuckled and said, "You'll soon find out that your futile attacks will not effect me. (Me: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!) They don't call me the elemental territory master for just anything!" With that statement Kurama's rose whip was sent back at him. The whip wrapped around his body, trapping him.

When he finally managed to get out of the whips thorny grip Hotaka was sitting in the air, an amused look on his face. "How can you defeat me, when I control your plats Kurama?" The amused expression remained

Kurama quickly ran to him and punched at him in the test. _If I can distract him long enough for his mind to veer away for the element control maybe I could get him with the rose whip. _Hotaka sent bullets of ice at him and laughed maniacally "There's no way you can defeat me!" Kurama leapt up and kicked at him hard. Each of his attacks hit and Hotaka seemed to be making no effort to dodge them. Kurama's only intention was to distract him enough to defeat him although things weren't going well.

Hotaka sent a mix of fire, a blast of water and ice at him. "Odd combination but I think it works" Hotaka commented. Yume was standing a few meters away from them. She had a frightened look on her face and she seemed to have completely forgotten that she was the referee. Secretly she wished to be out of this place.

Outside the crowd stood roaring in both confusion disappointment and anger. They themselves had no idea how Hotaka had created the mist but were angry that they might be missing out on a good and bloody fight. In the ring team Tomake was looking satisfied. On team Urameshi both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked dumbstruck, Hiei was smirking seeing the power this demon had and hoping the person he had to fight would prove a challenge, while Sae, still dazed from the fight was only semi-conscious and had barely noticed the appearance of the black mist.

Kurama wasn't faring well; he was covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Hotaka was still smirking; he was covered in a few cuts and one bruise. (A/N: Just to let you know I hate beating up Kurama like this, I myself, am a Kurama lover, so to all you Kurama-fans out there I ensure you that Hotaka shall meet a very painful demise) He laughed, "I have told you, it is futile for you to possibly win this fright. Why don't you just give up now?" He shot ice crystals at Kurama, causing him to collapse. Yume, remembering her referee duties went over and started the ten count.

Before she finished Kurama began to glow with a blood red aura. His crimson red hair turned long and silvery, he opened his eyes, before they were a shade of soft emerald green, now they were amber, piecing like daggers and cold as ice. He got up and smiled. "Hmmm Hotaka eh? You don't seem to be that strong. Hotaka looked stunned "Y-Youko Kurama?!?" he stuttered.

Without another word Youko rushed towards Hotaka with his claws out and his fangs bared. He slashed Hotaka straight across the chest, Hotaka landed on the ground eyes widened in shock. Hotaka got up and sent numerous fireballs at him but Youko dodged each and slashed him again with his claws. Hotaka collapsed. He smirked, now was the time to attack. Hotaka was still too dazed to counter any attack.

"Shoku-you Shoku-butsu!"(Death tree) Youko shouted. He sent the man-eating tree at Hotaka and without being able to react Hotaka was eaten by the death tree. Within that minute the mist disappeared. Yume had a petrified look on her face, Youko returned to his regular human form. "Well I guess that Kurama is the winner," announced Yume in a shaky voice. The crowd booed due to the fact they had all missed out on t entire fight. Hiei gave Kurama a questioning look as if to ask _what happened? _Kurama sighed and shook his heads if to say _you don't want to know._

"Alright, now that that's over we have Hiei versus Kiku" announced Yume, her voice regaining it's regular confidence and peppiness. "Hope they aren't that easy" he said to himself. He was in the mood for a challenge. He watched Kurama go over to Sae and start tending to her wounds while he walked towards the ring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well there's another cliffhanger for you, sorry, nothing more is in my head for now.

Hiei: Hn Baka Onna never had anything in her head to begin with

Me: Hiei, shut up or I won't give you any more sweet snow

Kurama: She wishes you to review please

Me: DARN RIGHT I DO!! Oh and by the way I thank **AnonymousHieiFan101**, **Slancaster113**, and **IrishKitsune** for their supportive reviews.

A/N: If you wish to contact Kyoka her e-mail address is shelli771 excite .com and her neopets username is horsegirl992.

Ja matta for now and I shall update ASAP


	9. Hiei versus Kiku

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

AN: Hello peeps, sorry it took so long to update but I had problems with my computer. I got to a point on Wendsday night that it couldn't even start up any more. It took my da all day to fix it this Saturday. But now I don't have Micosoft word installed anymore cries I have to use word pad now. I'm also have Mozilla Firefox installed and I'm using it for inernet acess insted of Internet Explorer. The good thing abnout it is that not only is it faster but it'll help keep my compter virus-free so i shouldn't have problems like this again.

Hiei: You need to really shut up

Me: Why should I?

Hiei: Because I hate being here and I hate this stupid story and I hat you baka onna!

Me: You're a meanie! :(

Hiei: Hn........ patetic onna

Me: I HEARD THAT!

Kurama: Shouldn't you two stop fighting?

Hiei and Me: NO!

Yusuke: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Kurama: I'm pretty sure all you readers are aware of the disclaimer, just start reading the fanfic........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Round 3: Hiei vs. Kiku**_

"O-KAY!" Yume shouted "NEXT WE HAVE HIEI VERSUS KIKU, THIS SHOULD PROVE INTRESTING!" Hiei picked up his katana which was leaning against a wall and walked into the ring. The girl who walked into the ring looked to be around his own height. The girl had long, dark green hair and orchic colored eyes. She wore an outfit similar to Hiei's except that itwas dark purple. She too was carrying a katana. _Hn She better not be whimpy _he thout to himself

To his surprise he heard a casual tone answer back in his mind_Don't worry, I'm not _Hiei blinked. He didn't know the girl was telepathic. That might prove trouble some. Yume shouted into the "Okay!, fighters begin!" She smiled, winked at the crowd and then stepped back. Hiei rushed at her as fast as he could CLANG . The sound of two swords hitting echoed throughout the stadium. He rused at her once again, faster this time but she blocked withot hesitation.

She ran at a speed matching his and slashed hard. Hiei blocked, but was surprised her speed. As they ran around the ring as fast as they possibly could they attacked each other with fst,hard slashes and stabs. Within ten minutes they just seemed to be blurs as the ran, each attack one threw at the other was ineffective and both seemed evenly matched.While both Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in awe at both fighters' speeds Kurama was helping Sae. "Why are you helping me?" she asked him. Kurama just smiled and replied simply "No reason in particular.

As they sped around the ring Hiei asked in a taunting manner "Ready to give up yet?" She smirked "You wish." A Hiei went in for another strike he swung with great force, she blocked with equal force. That was aistake. The sound of shattering metal rung throughout the stadium, both swords were broken. Both Hiei and Kiku just threw their useless sword handles off to the side. "Hmm... this will get intresting" she said in a satisfied voice. Without another word they both lunged each other, attacking with a various assortment of punches and kicks. As each endless assult of attacks continued each demon sped up, running so fast that they were no longer visible to the crowd. Boos of dissapproval defened the stadium, Hiei and Kiku must of heard, but each ignored, both were comepletly focused on the fight.

He growled, wondering how she could keep up with him. After a swift punch Kiku gigled slightly while Hiei just looked puzzlued. "You wonder why I can keep up with you eh Hiei?" she said in an amused voice. He growled and managed to kick her in the stomach, she winced for a minute, but then continued "Hiei, I don't know how you didn't sense it earlier, I can keep up with you because I too, am a Jagashi(a.k.a master of the Jagan eye and NO she isn't related to Hiei)

He punched at her a few times again, she had let her guard down while she was talking, but his punches seemed ineffectove, as so were her attacks against him. _Why didn't I notice before? I should have sensed it! _He told himelf in fury. She giggled again, she wwa obviously reading his thoughts, "Because Hiei-kun, unlike your bandana, mine blocks out my Jagan's aura comepletly. Unless I allow it, nobody can invade my mind, nor can anyone sense it" she laughed in a malicious tone. and punche him again. _You asked for it!! _his thoughts seemed to scream out. He darted out of the way from her previous attack and took the time to untie his bandanna. "Well I guess thats how we'll fight then" replied Kiku in a cold tone that didn't match her giggling and

amused-sounding tone.

She pulled her bangs back, reavealig a green bandanna. She smirked and untied it, throwning it off to the side nex to her sword. For the millisecond that both Hiei and Kiku had stoped running, the crowd roared in anticipation, hoping that they would see the fight that they'd come to see.

They sttarted run again and Hiei seized the chance to atack first. Fist of the Mortal flame!! He shouted, his attack seemed to have a fairly acceptable effect. Although she seemed pretty much unharmed she winced and was sent a few feet backwards,She dug her her heals into the ground to stop herself from sligding farther back out of the ring. she managed to stop herself, a cloud of dust was kicked up as she skidded to a halt.

He smirked along with her and she got into a fighting position, an ominous wind blowing past and ruffling her hair. She smiled and shout out a large ice dragon, it looked similar to Hiei's _Hn, that's the one fatal mistake that baka made. _He thought to himself. He countered the attack "Dragon of the Darknss Flame!!" A large laming dragon was shot back at Kiku. Both dragons colided, then exploded, Hiei, in preperation, had lept high up in the air and avoided the explosion.

As the explosion thundered, only a feet from the watching teams, the whole stadium was shrouded in darkness. Nobody had seen Hiei leap up and judging by the intensity of the explosion, everyone assumedd that both team members had perished. "HIEI!!" Sae screamed in a worried tone she didn't even know she had. As the explosion cleared a figure landed swiftly back in the ring. When all the smoke and dust cleared two figures became visible. Yume was in a corner and had somehow managed to avoid the explosion.

Kiku was nowhere to be found, Hiei just stood there, glaring at the roaring crowd silently. Yume crept out of the corner and said in a frightened voice, "Well, I guess that Hiei's the winner..." her voice triled off as Hiei walked back to the team. "Since Team Urimeshi win three times I suppose they win this round. Team Urameshi, you'll be facing Team Watanabe intwo days......." The stadium started to clear out, all of Team Urameshi walked back towards their cain in silence.

When they arrived back Sae left right away. She turned curtlywalking out the door despite Kurama's concerned questions, nobody followed after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I know this is a romance, sorry for not including any so fabut I swear there'll be some good romance in my next chapter. I'll update ASAP and if you find the time, please reveiw. Ja!


	10. A Romantic Moment Under the Stars

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Me: Hello eveyone! This is a chapter that I tried to work really hard on so that everyone would like it.(I rewrote it iin my notebook about three times.) Well I'm pretty sure that you already I own no form of Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own Hiei nor Kurama nor anybody else except my made-up Now then, on with the fanfic thingy, whatever you want to call it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: A Romantic Moment Under the Stars**

Despite Kurama's kind question, Sae left without a word to anybody about where she was going, why she was, or when she'd be back. Nobody went to search for her, they decided to let her come back on her own, they knew she'd be back in time for the next round of the tournament. Since she'd left without a word to anyone, nobody knew wether something had been bothering her, or she just needed to be alone, even though they didn't talk about it, secretly each wondered what it may have been.

Botan went sending cheer(or at least she was trying to) around the cabin. Obviously she had just heard that Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru were coming to see the tournament. She stated that Koenma had told her they should arrive tomorrow. Yusuke perked up at the fact Keiko was coming, while Kuwabara showed both happiness and despair. His first reaction was "Yukina, I have missed you my love!" Hiei insulted Kuwabara under his breath, but nobody even heard him. Kuwabara was also groaning due to the fact Shizuru was coming, he knew that she would find something he had done wrong and beat him up for it. The cabin seemed to buzz with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan's excitement.

After a few hours the sky darkened and the moon rose as night set in. Hiei, finally fed up of waiting for the girl, set out to go find her. He walked throughout the forest during his search, going through deep forest area to cool, lush medows, she was nowhere be found. When Hiei was just about to call it quits, practically convinced that Sae truely had run, he came to a particular clearing. The cool night had set in and the crickes buzzed, it was almost impossible for the fire youkai to see, but through the darkness, he made out the kitsune's form. She was sitting by a gently flowing stream, at first she was staring at her reflection in the water, seemingly deep in thought, than she gazed up at the black sky, which was dotted with stars.

She hadn't seemed to notice Hiei's presence yet, so Hiei approched her silently. When Sae finally did notice that Hiei had walked up to her she got up, turned sharply away from him, and said in an extremly angerd tone "Get away from me...... JERK!" He growled in frustration at her comment, but then heard a distinct sob. _It couldn't be _he thought, thinking about it, Sae couldn't really be classified as the type to be all dramatic. He moved closer to her, he felt as if he needed to talk to her.

This time she turned to face him. She was indeed crying as her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were red. "I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" she yelled, her voice was hoarse, but still choked with sadness. She let out another painful sob, which she had tried surpress, but failed to hold in, and turned away to run. He grabbed her wrist roughly and turned her to face him again. Glaring, he said in a voice ringing with anger and impaitence "ONNA WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" He glared again,"And this is your bussiness how? she made an attempt to run, but failed. "Tell me-", hs voice now dangerously soft and angry.

She shook her head 'no' and continued to struggle in his grasp, the fell down to her knees and looked at him with a mix of anger and sadness."WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?" he asked. _Pathetic onna _he thought, the asked himself _why the heck did I even come to find her in the first place? _she looked so sad there, she was trying to hold back tears and get her wrist out of his bone-wrenching grasp at the same time. He asked again, this time, in a more calm and concerned voice "What happened? Why are you crying"

Looking at him sincerly now, she asked, "Do you really have to know?" "Yes" he replied curtly, for a few minutes she seemed to debate with herself, finally deciding, she said "Well a long time ago, I lost family, lets just say some of these memories were resurfaced today...and Hiei.... I was worried about you. When you fought, I seriously though you were dead.........I was scared It may seem like I hate you, but I don't want you to die"

Hiei found himself overcome by a wave of surprise, he gently wraped his arms around her in a friendly, suportive way, hoping to comfort her. She sobbed once more, but managed to pull herself together enough to stop crying. Her eyes still shone with sadness, but she managed to smile weakly and say in a shaky voice "Thanks Hiei" He still was hugging her and without knowing why, she threw her arms around him and also embraced him. Shocked at the Sae's response, he tensed for a minute then relaxed. He held her in the embrace for what seemed like forever, it was as if time was standing still. She sighed happily and hugged him tighter. Gently, Hiei lossened his grip slightly. Cupping her cheek, he stared deeply into her eyes, peircing her soul. _Why do you have to look so sad and innocent onna? _he thought to himself in his head.

She looked surprised, this wasn't like Hiei, it wasn't his natrual attitude. Stll, she stared back into those captivating crimson eyes, she didn't know what to say, lost for words. Hiei himself, was surprised at his own actions, but still continued too stare into those emerald green eyes of hers. _What are you doing Hiei? _He asked himself. _Pull away. _Hiei, unable to follow his own orders leaned in slighely cloer to her, Sae only blinked. His face was only inches away from hers, she could feel his hot breath on her face. He smiled and leaned in closer, brushing his lips softly to hers. At first, she was too shocked to do anything, but when the shock wore off she hugged him tighter and kissed him gently back. Hiei deeoended the kiss, combing his fingers through her hair.

When Hiei broke the kiss he stared deep into her eyes again, truely smiling. Suddently realized what he had just done, he muttered "Sorry" and away from her. "Hiei!" Sae called after him, he had already ran to far to be able to hear her. Hiei didn't stop running until he was sure that he was of great distance away from the girl. He sat in a tree and stared up to the sky, thinking deeply about the matter. How could he possibly have done that? The onna probobly would make fun off him for it. _She doesn't love me. How could she love a guy like me? _he asked himself in fury.

Sae sat down and thought about it. _Why did he run away? _she asked herself. It was obvious, he didn't like her. _Then why did he kiss me? _she countered her last thought, even though she couldn't find the answer she was convinced that Hiei hated her. What else would it be? All Hiei ever adressed her as was Onna or Baka Onna, he even once said he hated her, so how could he possibly ever like her even as just a friend? She got up and looked sadly at the sky, she could only dream of the day Hiei liked her. Sadlly, she started to head back towards the cabin, hoping that she wouldn't meet anyone else on the way back, especially Hiei.

Meanwhile, Hiei was still debating with himself. He thought Sae didn't like him, so why even bother. Inside his heart, the hope that she truely did love him was strong, but both his brain and his instincts told him othwise. _Love is a weak and senseless emotion, don't bother with it! _He told himself. He felt so frustrated, it felt as if both emotions for her, love and hate had gone on a rampage inside of him. He didn't know what to think about her anymore.

Leaping out of the tree, he walked towards thee cabin, taking a diffrent way back so he wouldn't face the possibility of running into Sae. When he got to the cabin he saw everyone else had already headed to bed. He walked into his room and slamed the door behind him, not caring about waking anyone up. Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed sound asleep, but Kurama sat up. He didn't seemed shocked by the slamming of the door, so he must have been still awake. "Hiei, is there anything wrong?" he asked. "No kitsune!, why would you think that?" Kurama didn't answer his question Hiei climbed into bed, but had trouble falling asleep, and when he finally did his dreams didn't let him forget about Sae.

The gentle beat of a lover's heart

The blood you've spilt for me

As I wonder in my dreams

Is this truely meant to be?

You shunt me off, push me away

Say that I have no meaning

An object without words, without value, without reasoning

Away from you I walk

As I truely do wonder

Why now? Why me? Why do I love you so?

I remain alone

Like a flightless bird

Because you are my one and only love

My love, yet my despair

(AN: I wrote the poem myself so no stealing please)

Sae sighed, she was alrady up in her room. Botan was sound asleep, but Sae was unable to so she sat awake in bed in the dark. Why did she have to fall in love with Hiei? It hurt her to belive that he didn't love her, yet her love never waned for him, it only grew. How could she tell him that? He'd probobly just push her away, tell her that love is a weak emotion. She sighed, she absolutly hated how she felt, all the sadness this hated emotion brought. _Well, Hiei would be right about the love being a weak emotion....... _She thought to herself. Slowly she fell into a restless sleep, plaqued with dreams of Hiei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, I'm actuaaly really satisfied with this chapter, it's longer than all my other ones and it was a lot of fun to write. Reveiw please, until next time Ja!


	11. An Amazing Waste Of a Day Off

_**Among Icy hearts**_

Before I start, I'd like to thank **Reborn-Soul-09, Sakura Seita, HIEISfavFANgrl, and AnonymousHieiFan101 **for reveiwing. Now, i think you already know that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just get on with the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 11: An Amazing Waste of a Day Off  
**_

Sae unable to sleep any longer walked down the stairs groggily from lack of sleep, only to be greeted by an also sleepless Hiei sitting on the couch. At the site of him she turned away and walked out of the door, she couldn't bear to speak to him. Hiei blinked, he assumed her behavior was a sign of anger towards his actions last night. He debated with himself wether or not to go and apoligize.

She walked farther past the forest to the clearing she had been at last night; her favoritspot here. Staring at her reflection in the river. Fir the second time she felt helpless enough to cry, she manged to hold back tears. She wan't Hiei to like her so badly, but that was never going to happen in her opinion. Hiei was in her veiw, one of the greatest men she had evr known. He was strong, smart, yet so cold and distant; she was nothing compared to him. She sighed silently, but then heard a rustle in the bushes. Faking a cold tone she turned and asked "Who's there?"

A dark figure ran behind her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream, then grabbed her sword sheat that way laying nearby on the ground and knocked her unconcious. He smirked, leaving a neatly folded note. _He'll find it, he'll fall for the trap. _Smirking again, the demon picked up the girl and walked away.

Hiei had decided, he would go talk to her. she was probobly furious at him for last night, he had to go and apoligize. He grabbed his cloak before heading out and slipped it on. He followed her faint scent to the spot she had been the previous night, but she was nowhere in sight. Spoting the note on the ground, he picked it up and began to read it.

"I've taken you girl. If you wish to get her back, follow her scent to the designated spot. Do not bring anyone with you, or she'll die for sure"

The note said noting more. Hiei growled and shreaded the note into a million peices, but resumed following Sae's scent. Making sure not to lose the scent, Hiei ran slightly slower, the terrian vaired, from wading across a rushing river her scent lead him to a valley. Walking down, he spotted aa cave and was then brought to it by her scent. _This must be what the letter was talking about. _he told himself. Gipping his katana handle rather tightly, Hiei was glad he brought it, he'd need it. **THUD **The sound of cascading rocks filled the cave with thunderous noise. When the dust had cleared, he found that the rock slide had blocked.

Hiei didn't worry about this, he'd be able to get out once he reached Sae, he was strong enough to. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he madeut to figures. One was a tall demon, short black hair and steel black eyes. Next to him, Sae was chained to the cave wall, Her eyes were closed and hee ears laid back. The man was holding her sword and smiling. Hiei growled "If you did anything to her I'll-""Relax." he cut in "She only knocked out. But you shouldn't have come, you've fallen right into my trap,"

Hiei grolwed and drew his katana "What do you mean trap?" he asked in a testy voice. the other boy unsheathed Sae's sword. "I mean" he replied pointing to the closed entrance of the cave "When I kill you I make my escape, I contol those rocks. "You're foolish!, I won't be defeated by some lowlife demon!" Their swords clashe as Hiei lunged in to attack. They fought for some time when Sae awoke. "Hiei?" Hiei glanced over at her for a second, glad to see that she was awake,, but that was a mistake.

The demon slipped a dagger out of his pocket and plinged it into his stomach, Hiei fell down to the ground and the demon smirked "I'll deal with you later, before you die you must die knowing your girlfriend is dieing along with you. He picke up her sword and swung at her head. As a last resort, she ducked and insted, her chains were cut, unbinding her from the wall.

Running up to the demon thoughtlessly, she attacked. As she punched and kicked rapidly she got many cuts and slash marks, but she didn't seem to care for the world. Looking at Hiei her motivation seemed to increase.

She growled at the advancing demon, her eyes glowing blood red, "NOW YOU PAY!!" in a quuik movement she pried her own sword from his grip and growled "Prepare to die........" she said in a soft voice. In a swift movement, she stabbed the demon in the heart, he fell over dead immidietly.

Hiei got up and looked at her, she looked as if she was about to faint. In out of breath tone she asked "Hiei are you alright" Hiei looked at his wound, it had almost stopped bleeding and it wasn't bothering him. "Nah." She actually smiled, "Good, I'm glad." with that her knees gave out and she collapsed in a dead faint. Hiei managed to catch her in his arms and then pick her up bridal style as he carried her out of the cave, following the ppath home.

When he walked into the cabin everyone stared. They were in the process of greeting Yukinna Keiko, and Shizuru. All Botan managed to ask in a shocked tone of voice "Hiei! What in Kami(god)-sama's name happened?" Hiei set her down gently on the couch, not bothering to answer her question. "Yukina, may you heal her please?" Kurama asked in his ever polite and kind voice. Yukina just nodded and proceeded in healing her.

Hiei walked to his room before anyone could notice he was also injured. Hastily he took off his shirt and wrapped a bandage around it then sipped on a new shirt. Walking out, he saw Yukina had finished healing Sae. Kurama smiled her and thanked her kindly for her help while Kuwabara went to go talk excitedly to her.

While everyone went to leave Sae in peace, Hiei sat at her side. Secretly, he swore to himself not to leave that spot until she had waken. Hours passed and everyone went to bed, Hiei remained at her side, praying thatt worst hadn't happened. She opened her eyes to see Hiei, almost ready to burst into tears uf frustration, looking angry and worried. She blinked and askeed in a concerned tone "Hiei?" He looked almost joyful, embracing her for a second, but realizing his actions and releasing her.

He decided, he couldn't deny his love for her, he had to tell her, or he'd be misserable forever, at least to hear that she actually hated him would be better. He hated having the false hope of her actually liking her back." Thinking for a minute, he asked in the most casual tone he could muster "Uhh.... Want to goo for a walk?" She smiled "Sure Hiei. They walked out the door, walking sside by side they both gazed at the sky. He sighed and forced himself to say "S-Sae I have something I need to tell you." She looked shocked, this was the first time he had ever adressed her by name. still she smiled and nodded

--------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, that's another chapter that I'm both satisfied with and I had fun writing. Please Reveiw, I mean it, they make my fe brighter and See ya next time!


	12. True Feelings Run Deep

_**Among icy Hearts**_

Me: Hello once again peeps, as in the real world, school has reached an all time low. I seriously can't wait for holiday break. Just nine days, must make it, must force self to stay sane. . to late........ school's already made me insane. BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Slancaster113-**

I thank you for reviewing regularly . the reviews motivate me. And as for the cliffhangers, well, I assume that you don't like the cliffhangers, whether, I think that it's a good place to leave off or I'm just evil I don't know, I may be doing a lot more cliffhangers as the story progresses.

I know it took me a really long time to update, but I was preoccupied, I've got a cold and have been a bit under-the-weather. But now I'm off for holiday break and I'll try to make my updates more frequent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 12: True Feeling Run Deep**_

He looked at Sae for a minute, then down to the ground. "Umm..." for the first time ever, Hiei was lost for words, unsure of how to describe his feelings. To halves of his personality told him different things, one telling him to tell her that he hated her and run, while the other urging him to tell her his true feelings. This frustrated him badly, he felt like just running, Sae was just watching him, waiting patiently.

"I-I love you" he blurted out suddenly, almost blushing, but managing not to. "What do you take me for Hiei? A fool?" Sadness and anger reflected in those eyes, but Hiei was too distracted to notice. He looked at Sae, an expression of utter shock mixed with surprise showed on her face. "Sorry." he muttered quickly, turning to run away. "Hiei? Why are you sorry?" He looked at her and said "You hate me, I'm sorry for saying I love you!" She looked even more surprised at this statement. "How could I ever hate you Hiei? I thought that you hated me." It was Hiei's turn to adopt the surprised expression "N-No I love you with all my heart Sae" She smiled, hugging him tightly and sighing happily "Well I love you too Hiei"

Staring into each others eyes they slowly started leaning in closer into each other. Hiei closed his eyes and hesitantly kissed her until he noticed she was kissing him softly back. Smiling, he pulled back slightly and hugged her tightly. It contented him to see that she smiled back at him. Sitting down next to each other under a Sakura tree, both looked up at the stars. She leaned against is shoulder and sighed, slowly falling asleep. Hiei enjoying her peaceful state, continued to stare up at the stars until he too drifted slowly off into a peaceful slumber.

A light tinge of orange tainted the black sky as dawn approached. Sae's eyes fluttered open as she yawned softly. Feeling Sae move slightly, Hiei woke too. He too yawned and stood up, standing at Sae's side. A cool, gentle morning breeze blew past them, waking each up completely.

Sae's ears twitched, "Someone's nearby, Hiei" He nodded and pulled her behind the tree so that they were both out of site. Two demons appeared. One, they recognized as the tournament leader. "The Jaganshi and the Kitsune are dead.?" "No, but everyone will be soon." "Good, that's what I'm paying you for" Sae and Hiei both gripped their sword handle tightly, resisting the urge to go fight. With the last word, the two men walked out. Both Hiei and Sae stood with their fists clenched, but decided to go tell the others instead, heading back towards the cabin.

In a matter of minutes from the news, all of Team Urameshi were abuzz. Kuwabara still looked drowsy. "What were they doing out there that early anyways?" after thinking for a few minutes Kuwabara smiled in an idiotic fashion, "I think that somebody's in love." Hiei gave him a death glare "Shut up!" Kuwabara started prancing around the room. "HIEI'S IN LOOOOOOOOVEEEEE HIEI'S IN LOOOOOOOOVEEEEE!!!" Hiei cut off Kuwabara's singing by tripping him. Kuwabara finally shut up, but glared at Hiei, as if to ask _What was that for?_

Kurama walked in front of them. "Before we decide who loves who, please, lets decide what we'll do about this.

"I say we tell everyone here!" shouted Yusuke. "What do you do if they think you're lying and decide to kill you?" asked Hiei. "It's a good idea Yusuke, but let's make sure everyone will believe us before we go blabbing this around. We'll convince each team one at a time" Kuwabara stood up. "Let's go with Kurama's plan! He's the smart one after all." "Well vote." announced Yusuke. "Anyone up for my plan raise your hand." Only Yusuke raised his hand. ".......and everyone who wants Kurama's plan raise their hand." The rest of the team raised their hands.

"Well." Kurama stood up once again. "Let's try starting today, the sooner the better." The rest of the team nodded. Lets wait until the other teams are awake then we can start talking to them." Sae headed towards the kitchen "I'll cook breakfast." Kuwabara snapped out of his sleepy stupor. "GREAT! I'm starved. Sae merely smirked and headed towards the kitchen.

No sooner had Sae made breakfast than Yusuke and Kuwabara started chowing down on the freshly made rice and soup. Hiei sat next Sae, eating silently and not looking at anyone. Sae didn't eat, she pushed the food on her plat around with her fork while thinking about what those demons had said.

------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So how was that? Good? Bad? Stupid? Read and review please. The reviews motivate me.

Hiei: How many times do I have to say that you're not going to get reviews about this stupid story?

Me: You're mean Hiei.... :( :( :( :(

Hiei: Baka Onna..... Hn. Pathetic......

Whatever, don't let what Hiei says stop you from reviewing. Anyways, remember, the more reviews, the faster the next update.


	13. Unucky Day

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Me: Hello everyone! I hope that you're having a safe and fun holiday break so far. You know the drill, I don't own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 13: A Confused Rebellion**_

Sae still pushed her food around her plate, deep in thought. Kuwabara looked over at her.

"May I have that if you aren't going to eat it?" rolling her eyes, she pushed her plate over to Kuwabara, who managed to wolf the whole thing down in less than two or three bites.

Kurama got up after everyone had cleared the dishes off the table, "Which team should we tell first?" he asked. " I say we should go to that team Tanaka and tell them since they've already lost to us." replied Yusuke. "Well how about going to a team we haven't met yet so we don't get anyone mad, I mean you guys DID kill off three of their team members" suggested Botan.

"We'll vote again, I suppose" replied Kurama. Botan's plan won, five votes to three since Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina were voting along with the rest of the team.

"Ok then, we'll visit that team Itsumo first then." Walking up to the door of the cabin next door, Kurama kindly knocked on it. A blonde haired girl answered and looked at the team curiously.

"May we speak with you about a matter of importance?"

Kurama asked in his usual warm kind voice.

"Come in" was the only reply, a hint of coldness and impatience lingered in the girl's voice"

When they got inside, each member of the Urameshi Team could tell why her voice hadn't had the kinder tone to it. The other members of her team were running around like wild animals trashing everything in sight, one demon, which was screaming, making sounds that closely resembled those of an African Elephant. She asked in a rushed voice "Why have you come?"

Yusuke, opening his mouth to explain, was interrupted by the girl, who leapt up, face red in anger and screamed something in another language. This caused the demons to stop for a minute but they immediately resumed as soon as they saw her sit down. Sighing in a frustrated way and began, "Name's Motoko Itsumo, yours?" Kurama smiled and bowed politely

"Well, I'm Kurama, that's Yusuke and Kuwabara," he said, motioning over to the two who looked slightly impatient, "And those two over there and Hiei and Sae" Not even looking up at the mention of their names, the two demons remained deep in thought, not in the mood for anything social.

Kurama continued anyways "Well we've discovered, or at least we think, that this tournament is just a plan to kill of all of the teams here. Earlier two of our team members heard this while accidentally stumbling upon a meeting of two of the team leaders. We were hoping to get your support in this and maybe try and get to the bottom of this situation. What do you think?"

She thought for a minute, and then yelled over to the demons running around "HEY! YOU HEARD THE PLAN, YOU AGREE?!?" they stopped running for a minute and one of them muttered, "Whatever, we'll go along..."

"Well, I guess that's a yes" she answered back in an passive tone, while sweat dropping

"Arigatou Doomo Itsumo-san" Kurama replied, bowing again "We really appreciate it" At that moment, Yusuke and Kuwabara leapt up from their seats and said

"YEAH! WE CAN GO!" Kurama sweat dropped and waved back to Motoko "Ja Matta" he said in his usual pleasant tone.

"YAY NOW WE'RE DONE!" cheered Kuwabara when they got outside, jumping up and down a few times. Kurama replied calmly

"You still remember that we still have fourteen more teams to convince ne, Kuwabara-kun?"

"Awww......" Kuwabara stopped cheering and walked normally again. "What a drag."

Kurama chuckled softly as his mind began to wander, but he forced himself to stay focused. 'Where shall we go next.....' He looked and asked aloud "Any ideas of which team to talk to next" The team thought for a minute and Yusuke ended up speaking up next.

"How about that Team Hamasaki(NO not Ayumi Hamasaki.), I heard that was a persuadable team"

Kurama looked at him with a confused expression and asked "Where'd you hear this Yusuke?" he only received a random shrug from Yusuke. "Does anyone have any objections?" Without any reply, Kurama continued to walk toward the location he knew as Team Hamasaki's cabin.

Yusuke looked confused "Hey, Kurama how the hell do you know your way around this whole place?" Kurama smiled.

"If you stayed long enough for that tournament opening ceremony you would've been able to take a tour with the referee. Most unfortunately, excluding me, the whole team went home as soon as she said we were free to go and didn't even hear her offer the tour."

As they approached the door of the next cabin, Kurama stepped forward, politely knocking on the door, this time, a young man answered, he looked no older than Kurama and could've been mistaken for a human if not for glowing amber eyes. Kurama smiled and bowed as a polite greeting, but the boy looked frightened. "Y- you're those cold blooded murderers who exterminate d-demons for fun! W-wha-what do you want?" without waiting for a reply, he slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, that went well!" commented Yusuke in a sarcastic tone. "C'mon, lets go."

Hours passed as they went between the other team's cabins, but luck hadn't seemed to be on their side, only five more teams were convinced by this story, the others had scoffed at the idea, and refused to believe it. Kurama opened the door to their cabin, immediately Yusuke and Kuwabara collapsed onto the couch "That was so freaking useless!" complained Kuwabara.

Kurama tried to look on the bright side, "Well, at least we managed to convince six teams.." his voice trailed off, even his was etched with disappointment.

A knock came from the door and automatically, the whole team stood to go answer it. Yusuke opened the door. "YES?" he asked in an irritable tone. The girl at the door bowed and without a word and handed him a letter and walled off. Yusuke stared down at the envelope in slight annoyance. It was a plan white envelope, across the front was written in a neat script, 'The Urameshi Team'.

Inside was an invitation, "More like an order.." muttered Yusuke as the whole team read it 'Your presence is required at a formal dinner and dance tonight at 6 o'clock. Attire should consist of: Boys- Hakana pants and shirts Girls- Traditional Kimonos. Timing should be prompt and let it be known any teams missing this occasion will automatically be disqualified from the tournament.'

----------------------------------------

Me: I'll leave it there. I must apologize. I was denied internet access on my computer for a on time due to wireless connection issues. I do however thank the following reviewers with all my heart-  
_**ShadowSessMarlfox- I've taken your suggestion into consideration, but know, I already have an ending planned. If it's a tear-jerker you'll get it (Unless I mess it up)  
Heilana- I'm glad that you like it, thanks for the 10/10 too, but I don't think it's THAT good slancaster113 Youkokurama321 bartFMAgurl38- Dude! I love Ed Elrich, he's so funny!  
Sakura Seita  
Reborn-soul-09 **_

I'll defiantly update sooner next time. Expect an update by next Saturday, I promise. Until then, you know what to do, you've read, now review please!


	14. The Dinner Party

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Me: Hello Everyone, As you've heard for the past thirteen chapters of this fanfiction, I NO OWN THE YU YU HAKUSHO THING! Now, onward with the fanfiction!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 14: The Dinner Party**_

"A real nice invitation.. Do we really HAVE to go?" Yusuke asked aloud. "Yes Yusuke, you read it, we'll be disqualified and if we do, turning this situation around may prove to be impossible" answered Kurama quietly, rummaging around in his closet in attempt to find the required attire for the night. Within minutes, he had four outfits out, one of which he set on his bed for himself, then threw the other ones to Kuwabara, Yusuke and, and Hiei. "

"How come you brought these with you?, You never knew that we'd need them" asked Yusuke again. Kurama merely shrugged and gazed back at Yusuke. "You never know what you may need.."

Upstairs the girls sat in their room, Keiko hadn't brought a Kimono with her while Shizuru claimed that nobody had ever managed to convince her to wear a kimono, Sae had never worn a Kimono in her life, Botan and Yukina were the only one to have a Kimono with them, they had already dressed up in their Kimonos. "Well, Kurama told me that they had what they needed, lets see if there isn't anything Koenma can't do for us!" She opened he briefcase and the toddler's face appeared on screen. "Yes, Botan?" "Well, Koenma-sama, we need three Kimonos, is there anyway that you can get us any?" Koenma looked surprised.

"Why do you need Kimono's" Botan began explaining about the dinner and how they'd be disqualified if they skipped out. "Okay then Botan, I'll make a portal for you so you can pick up some Kimonos. She smiled and within seconds had transported from Reikai back to their room, holding three kimonos in hand. She gave Keiko a green one, Sae and black and red one, then offered the last one, a navy blue Kimono, to Shizuru.

"No way kid! You're not going to make me wear a kimono!" a stubborn look etched her expression. "Oh C'mon!" Botan said cheerfully "You'll look cute!" Shizuru looked furious "That's the point!" I don't do cute!" Sae looked at the Kimono and sighed, deep down, she agreed with Shizuru, but knew she had to do this.

A little while later the girls headed down the stairs, Botan half coaxing, half shoving an extremely disgruntled Shizuru down the stairs along with the others. "I don't know how you talked me into this Botan..." she muttered under her breath. From one's point of perspective, Shizuru looked good, her dark blue Kimono was the perfect length and it made her look nice, her blondish brown hair was also done up neatly in bun, but either way, Shizuru was still convinced that she looked horrible.

They joined the boys and Botan glanced at her watch. "Well, we'd better be going!" said Botan in her regular perky voice. Kurama nodded and walked out the door with the rest following him.

When they arrived at the party, some demons were standing at the front "Team Name?" asked one of the demons in a dull voice. "Team Urameshi" replied everyone in the group at once. "Okay" he replied, checking off something on his clipboard. "And who are the?" he asked, motioning towards Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko.

"They're friends of the team. If you would kindly allow them to accompany us throughout the party, we would greatly appreciate it." answered Kurama in a polite tone. "Whatever, just go ahead.." stated the demon, waving them off with the side of his hand.

Finding an empty table the whole team sat down. Well, looks like there's dancing" muttered Kuwabara, seeing some demons dancing together with come music. He turned to Yukina and smiled "Do you want to dance with me Yukina?" he asked quickly, face turning red in the process. She merely smiled cutely "Sure Kazuma, I'd love to!" Hiei had a look of pure venom on his face, and was giving Kuwabara a death glare, as if to say 'Touch her and I will kill you'

Kuwabara saw Hiei's glare, but ignored it and took Yukina's hand and headed towards the dance floor. "Why don't you ask someone to dance, Hiei" suggested Yusuke. His only reply was the simple statement "I don't dance."

Within minutes, Yusuke had convinced Keiko to dance with him, leaving only Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Shizuru and Sae at the table. Kurama stood and looked at Botan, with a warm expression on his face, bowing politely to her, he asked "Botan, may I take this dance?" Botan smiled and nodded, standing and going to dance with him.

Sae stood up "I'm taking a walk..." Hiei waited for a second and got up to follow her. "I'll walk with you Kitsune" she smiled "Okay Hiei" They walked past the dancing people, away from the noise of the party. He could still hear the music, but saw that they were nowhere in sight of the party. So, quickly glancing around to make sure nobody was around, he asked "Umm.. Sae, would you like to dance?"

She blushed slightly, thinking it over, but then nodded. He smiled too hold of her wrist, his other arm wrapping around her waist, carefully leading her in a dance to the soft music in the background. When they finished, each bowed to each other, then smiled. "Let's get back to the table so Shizuru isn't suspicious, okay?" asked Hiei. Sae nodded and followed him back to the table.

Botan, Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke were back at the table when the arrived. Kurama smiled at them "Where did you two go?" he asked, in an almost suspicious tone. "Hn, we took a walk, what's it to you, Kitsune?" Hiei replied, in a cold tone.

Before anyone could say anything to suggest something else, the sound of an explosion echoed through the evening air. The team leapt up, Hiei and Sae drew their swords, while Kurama conjured his Rose Whip. They growled, getting ready to fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, I thought that was a pretty much pointless chapter, Oh well, reveiw anyways, I like to know what you think

I thank the following reviewers-

**Taiya Semuru**

**Slancaster113- Well I updated on Saturday XD although I really should of posted it yesterday because of the fact that it takes fanfiction a little while to post the updates**

**YoukoHieiLegolasGirl**

**AuroraAylashia**

I'm coming near the end of the story, next one will be the second to last chapter. I've planned it so I span the ending to about two, at the most, three more chapters, but my updates shall be more frequent because I know exactly what to write after this. At the latest, my next chapter will be up by Saturday, but it will probably be sooner.


	15. The Final Battle Part I

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Me: I am SO sorry everyone! What's it been now, a month? And I promised that I would update on Saturday, grr I have to start writing more. I got grounded for not practicing my instrument and the (just my luck) My computer got a virus and my dad needed to fix it. Anyways, here's the next chappie. Yes, and you know the disclaimer thing, rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi, yadda, yadda, yadda. Now, read on!

-

_**Chapter 15 the Final Battle Part I**_

The group turned their gazes over in the direction from which the explosion had come from. Rather than the tournament committee as most involved had expected, There was a group of three burly, strong looking demons, but as each got a closer look, they could spot the smaller demons recognized as the tournament committee standing behind the group. Abruptly, walls coupled along with a roof sprung up around the guests, making escape inevitable. Everyone's gaze shifted back to the group in front, and Yusuke was the first to speak, "What the heck are you planning to do?"

The leader looked amused and smirked. "You fools were idiotic enough to come here, now you'll all pay the price with your lives." Hiei clenched his fists along with many other demons in the crowd, many of which were like Hiei, confident in winning, and not even afraid to die, but furious at being called foolish. Hiei looked back to Sae, her eyes were fixed in a determined glare, with a gaze of unmatched coldness, and her fists were also clenched tightly.

Yusuke's anger, surprisingly was the first to break, he rushed forward and attacked with his spirit gun. The scene immediately a war zone, demons, leapt forward and clashed into each other, breaking the tension as they did so. Hiei and Sae sprang forward and stood back to back, their swords drawn as they took a defensive stance. Three of the demon opponents rushed forward, leaving the other seven in their wake. The other demons, which had joined into the fighting didn't fare well many getting slain along the way as they made their way through. Yusuke, trying to do his best, threw an assortment of punches and kicks, his enemy seemed only slightly phased by this attack and pushed Yusuke aside impatiently and headed for Hiei and Sae, not paying attention to anyone else.

Hiei found himself taken aback by the demon's ignorance to Yusuke, it wasn't as of Yusuke was a weakling. The demon reached the both of them and smirked. "Well, look who we've got here, it's The Forbidden Child and Kurai-Katana.." he pause for a minute to smirk again ".. and together, how very intriguing." Hiei wasn't going to wait for another second letting this demon babble on while his teammates were endangered(I know that this seems really out of character for Hiei, but this is probably what Hiei secretly worries about most) to him; this demon was just another half-rate, power-hungry person whom only stood in the way of his target. So he leapt forward with his sword out, and used all the strength and speed he was able to muster in order to make it a powerful attack.

The demon stepped back and brushed of Hiei's attack as if it weren't anything at all. Hiei cursed under his breath, at this the demon laughed ruthlessly, "How rude, you haven't even allowed me to introduce my self. I am Yosaku" He laughed again and took out a bow, along with an arrow, Hiei, suddenly found himself unable to move. Somehow, Sae, sensing this, darted in front of Hiei and got hit with the arrow instead. :What are you doing, stupid?" he asked, his voice angry.

Meanwhile, Kurama was having his own troubles with another one of the three demons, this one's name was Katana, one of the only girls in the group. Despite the fact that she was a girl Kurama was still losing. Not that it was Kurama's fault of course, her speed was incredibly fast and he had to fight alone AND protect the girls too whom of which, were standing behind him, fearful looks in their eyes.

After blocking another one of its Katana's attacks, he looked back at the girls, the look he gave them was enough to tell them that he wanted to run somewhere safer, Shizuru and Yukina did so, but Botan stood rooted to the spot. Kurama had no time to tell her otherwise, his attention was turned back to the fight, only barely managing to block his opponents next attack. He looked back at Botan quickly and whispered urgently, "Botan-chan, GO!" That was his mistake, his opponent finally breeched Kurama's defenses and he earned a nasty gash across his forehead. Almost immediately he fell to the ground unconscious and his enemy was about to finish him off, before Botan rushed in front. Katana drew back a little but ordered in a cruel voice "Out of the way!" She attempted to attack her, but she stepped out of the way. Tears spilled out of her pink eyes "N-No!" She attempted to attack Botan again but missed by inches. "KOENMA-SAMA!" screamed Botan.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to take on the third demon, they hadn't really gotten far into the fight, so it wasn't easy to tell who was ahead, but this demon was odd, he seemed to be transforming in random objects whenever Yusuke or Kuwabara would try to attack, once he turned into a rock, and another he turned into a little pink kitten and easily dodged Yusuke's attempt to hit him with a spirit gun. "Damn.." muttered Yusuke

Hiei and Sae were not faring well. Sae easily took out the arrow, but she was easily attacked now, along with Hiei, and both were in bad shape, covered almost completely in their own blood and out of breath from fighting. As Hiei was about to attack Yosaku again, her heard Sae collapse onto the ground behind him, turning quickly a worried look crossed his eyes as he saw Yosaku coming fast from behind- Ready to attack Sae. "SAE!"

-

Me: Well, there's your chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it, I really had fun writing it, that's for sure. Please Review and I hope to god that you guys don't think it sucked.

_**To the people who've reviewed**_

Currently, while I'm writing this with no internet connection and I'm not able to check who's reviewed but anybody who has, I really appreciate it, I'll have to thank you in my next chapter.

Also, for those whom are interested, I'm trying to think of details to the sequel and although I already have a basic plot down and I know how I'm going to end it, I still have yet to think of a more complex plot, if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love you to leave your ideas in a review, it would help me a lot.


	16. The Final Battle Part II

_**Among Icy Hearts**_

Me: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about the length of time it took to post this, but I've been having computer troubles once again. This demented thing won't log onto our wireless network properly. You need to manually repair it in order to get Internet access. On top of all of it, I've run scans and there isn't any form of spyware or virus on here. Even when my dad erased my entire hard drive we still have a problem. Oh well, it's my fault really and I have no one to blame but myself. So, lets get on with this fic. So if anyone wants to rant to me, this time, feel free to flame. It's only what I deserve of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 16 The Final Battle (Part II)**_

The battle looked dismal, only had the entire group of participants in the tournament, finally united for one cause, escaping from the predicament by defeating each demon before them. Indeed, it was a challenging task brought upon themselves, it was no joke to say that said fighters were far more skilled than the tournament demons. It wasn't like talking about a fight between a fight between mere D and C classes, this was like A and B class demons; all put to the task of fighting the ten S class demons. S class, as Koenma had once mentioned, were the strongest of them all, all-powerful and seemingly invincible. Everyone was displaced frpm their own groups, allies torn apart as they fought for their one goal; victory.

Kurama lay sprawled out on the ground, unconscious and a rather severe wound to his forehead. Botan knelt next to him, tears spilling out of her out of her cute, usually happy, pink eyes. Yukina walked over, and as Botan took notice again to her presence she asked with a hint of urgency and desperation in her voice:

"Yukina! please, can you heal Kurama?" Yukina curtly nodded but was interrupted from making any progress in said task but a sharp hit to the back by a club of some sort. Yukina only managed to whisper out a soft

"Oh!" of surprise before falling unconscious herself. Botan, who had forgotten about this opponent screamed and shielded Kurama's body with her own, recieving another hit meant for Kurama. She struggled in her fight with coniciousness to stay awake, while wincing and cringing uncontrollably in the pain that each attack had brought upon her. The demon picked up another club and prepared to hit the ferry girl again, but was interrupted when he rushed in carelessly for the next attack. A particularly angered looking Koenma, in his teenage form, had rushed in and blocked with some sort of spiritual energy.

"KOENMA-SAMA!" yelled Botan in happiness, glad but at the same time surprised that the toddler had actually heard her cry for help.

"Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko get Kurama and Yukina into that cave!" he ordered, motioning towards a rather odd cave they hadn't seen before.

Hiei looked at Sae frozen in the target of the demon's gaze and only left to growl at what he knew was coming. He felt a hard hit and the demon collided straight into him and sent him flying several feet backwards. Sae woke suddenly, a gasp as she saw the site before her; the demo immediately ran back to her and seized her up in a choking grip, leaving her coughing for air.

"Where's the lightning pendent girl?" Her asked harshly, tightening his grip around her neck

"W-what the h-hell are you t-t-talking about?" The demon, who seemed to be more brawn then brain, looked at what was around her neck and ripped off the necklace, casting her off too the side hastily. "Don't think you can lie to me, kitsune!" he said, picking up the necklace and holding the pendent in his grasp. He ran to her side as she forced herself to stand up, feeling herself weaken with every second. "Give that back!" The demon smirked, tossing the necklace up in the air and catching it, repeating it several times and amusing himself with her look of pure hatred, leaving Hiei clueless to everything.

"Do you truly want to know more about you 'girlfriend', Hiei?" the demon asked amusement growing.

"She's a half breed. In fact-- she isn't even a half demon, merely a quarter." Hiei glared in an untrusting way, he was ignored as the demon continued on. "Her father was a half demon; her mother as you might like to know, was a ningen, whom of which, I know you hate so much. She and her father, all because their demon spritis were stronger than most of their kind they looked simalar enough to others; enough to allow them into Makai. Do you know why her father was killed; he got farther into the predicaments of a gang of ningenkai demons then he anticipated, so he ran. The only reason the one you say you love is strong enough to fight is because she had that necklace, and now that it's gone; she'll be jut like her father. Weak, cowardly, face it Hiei, she won't side with you anymore!"

Hiei looked awestruck and mad at the same time, glancing over to Sae in an almost angry, but mostly suspicious glare. Sae looked as if to be on the verge of tears only managing to hold them back barely.

"Ms. Katana! Do we have a deal? Side with us and we'll give it back!" Sae fell to her knees in response, breathing uneven and eyes downcast. Hiei's temper finally snapped and he glared at her angrily, even more angrily the usual.

"Well, you heard him! Go and retrieve you precious treasure!" It became impossible for Hiei to believe he had ever trusted he, everything he thought he knew about her became a blur in his mind with this new information.

"But, Hi-"

"I NO LONGER CARE OF WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU, BECAUSE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU! GOOD RIDDENCE!

With that, she got up and ran off not to the enemy in the opposite direction, but away from everything, somehow running right through the barrier, not caring enough to glance back at the scene before her.

As soon as she left a wave of guilt and sadness washed over her. Hiei, her first and only love-... she had failed him, betrayed him. It was all her fault. She walked farther and farther away, passing meadows rivers and streams and forests on her way saddening until she was unable to take another step. She collapsed and stared up at the dark sky. She looked at her hands, bathed in her own blood. How much she wished she hadn't left her katana behind, then she could do Hiei a favor and end her own life. She shuddered as she allowed a wave of tears to overcome her.

Meanwhile, everyone back at the battle seemed to be having an extremely lucky comeback, five of the ten had been defeated, only the other five remained. They were interrupted by a loud beeping noise, flashing red lights accompanied by it, and a telepathic voice ringing throughout their heads, excluding those of their enemies, that was.

"I've hacked the computer system, if we escape, it'll leave our enemies in a horrible situation, after all, this building is going to explode. Escaping from the barrier is simple, run through without thinking of it, forgot about everything for a minute. They shouldn't be able to get through, only one else who knows this is their computer expert-- he's dead. Ha! Your downfall was the upshot of deciding to wire your trap with supercomputers with only one person on your side who knew how to work them!" Numerous people disappeared through the thought to be steel barrier, the entire Urameshi team included among them. As they ran, they heard a large explosion. Hiei suddenly realized what he had done- ran away from a good fight, god, he mentally beat himself up

The all looked back towards the ashes of the recent battlefield in silence.

"So that's it? It's all over?" someone asked. Hiei walked up to the ashes and picked up Sae's pendent, which surprisingly was still intact, as if nothing had touched it in the first place. His eyes, softening considerably back to their usual distant selves reflected the youkai's sudden realization and the internal trauma he had just been thrown into. How harsh he'd been, letting his anger get the better of him, as usual, having Sae pay the price for it. Turning to look for Sae, he began to walk, although, he was almost immediately roused back to the current situation as something rose out of the ashes. Spinning around with amazing speed, he unsheathed his katana again only to find the largest and strongest demon of them all; the leader. Even worse, it was still standing and know it looked pissed beyond reasoning.

Sae forced herself to stop crying and stood shakily on her feet. Whatever the case, she'd get back there, maybe Hiei didn't want her there but SO WHAT! This new fury was like a fire was brewing in her. All her sadness and guilt transformed into an angry rage. She'd kill all those demons! Then she could disappear and cut herself off from contact with other people. After all, she'd been doing it for years, and she could do it again. She ran angrily back towards the direction of the fights. When she arrived she gasped. The demon was throwing fireballs and electricity at everyone. At least, what was left of 'everyone' out of the 80 plus the few guests accompanying the teams when everyone first started out, she only counted thirteen, excluding herself. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, for some odd reason, Koenma, Hoshi the referee girl, a nerdy looking demon who was even shorter than Hiei dodging random fireballs like a crazed madman, laughing manically at each one, and three other girls from the tournament. He saw a demon throwing an extremely large fireball at Hiei. _'Oh NO! Hiei can't even dodge that!' _Hiei was ready to counter it with his black dragon attack, but both youkai knew Hiei would be hit as a repercussion. Foolishly, she ran straight in front of the fireball aimed at Hiei and conjured the strongest shield she could without using up the last of her strength.

She was cast off to the side, about to fall unconscious and unable to move another inch. Luckily, she was missed when Hiei took the chance to fire his black dragon at the opponent before him without injuring Sae further. It did the trick; the final, strongest demon fell down, on his way knocking down a tree successfully. Hiei looked around quickly and Yusuke, who had been one of the ones to notice the fallen tree. "Where are Kurama and Botan?" He asked, his voice growing in alarm. To everyone's shock, they found Kurama and Botan nearby. The pair hadn't been hit by the tree itself, rather, the broken branch, they both were very still, eyes closed, Kurama's arms wrapped loosely, yet protectively around Botan. Yusuke's eyes widened as he ran over to them.

"KURAMA, BOTAN!" he yelled, voice growing hoarse he shook Kurama roughly, and then in turn, Botan. He caught wind of what had happened, but chose to deny it.

"KURAMA, YOU STUPID KITSUNE BOY, WAKE UP! YOU TOO BOTAN, DAMN YOU!" He collapsed, a few tears falling from his eyes. Koenma and Kuwabara followed, Kuwabara began to ask:

"Yo, Yusuke is everything al-" his voice faltered

"Oh my god... Botan... Kurama they're..." He and Kuwabara looked even sadder than Yusuke, although no more tears fell.

Hiei meanwhile found himself in his own turmoil. He ran over to Sae, she had finally lost consciousness. He looked angry

"DAMMIT SAE WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO AND DO THAT!" he screamed at her, she remained unresponsive, but stirred and moaned slightly, although still unconscious, but turned muttered sadly with an obvious guilt ringing in her voice:

"I'm so sorry Hiei..." He looked gently at her, brushing a few strands of midnight black hair away from her face then stroking her cheek gently, noticing the tear stains on her cheeks. Although he knew she couldn't hear her, he continued:

"No.." this apology was hard for him to get out, after all, Hiei NEVER regretted what he did, at least he did before "I'm the one who should be sorry... Can you ever forgive me?

She opened her eyes slightly and winced, as her vision cleared, she saw Hiei looking over her with that sort of worried expression that one can just interpret and tell immediately there's something wrong.

"... H-Hi-e-i?"

With a slight exhalation of breath she fell limp in his arms. Hiei set her down gently; not bothering to ignore what had come to pass. He looked angry though, it was ALL because of him.! If only he hadn't said what he had. He punched a nearby tree as hard as he possibly could, ignoring the bark that was embedded in his fist and the blood trickling down his fingers. "Damn!"

Walking over to where he last spotted Yusuke he called over to him, only to see Yusuke's tearful face "Keiko... I just realized, she never made it out and Botan along with Kurama... they're t-they're dead. They got killed when you killed that demon" Hiei pretended not to care as the rest of his world came crashing down, Kurama...his best friend, he died trying to protect Botan... and it was all in vain on his part. Yusuke continued on... "It was a trick, the human slaves were never here, and they just lied to attract strong demons. The last members of the team walked over to the cliff as the sun began to rise, followed by the last survivors of the tournament. Out of all the participants, only seven remained, accompanied by the three guests, Koenma, Shizuru, and Yukina. Koenma tried to brighten things up.

"You guys avenge all these deaths at least... their efforts weren't wasted. We won."

Hiei glared over at him

"No. we didn't"

Yusuke added in for him:

"Because it isn't winning"

Kuwabara finished:

"If the ones you love aren't there with you when you achieve it."

_**Owari**_

**End**

Me: Okay, I'm finished. I hope you guys all enjoyed it 'cause it was my first ever fanfiction to ever actually show people. I need to apologize, I've been in a rather depressed mood lately and my story is a result. It was actually a lot sadder than I planed it to be in the beginning. I almost cried while writing it.

You can review, if so maybe you can tell me the following things, of course you don't have to.

1. Did my writing style improve as time progressed?

2. Did you find it as an enjoyable story to read?

3. Did you expect the ending to be the way it was?

I can always use constructive criticism, remember, as soon as possible I'll be thinking up a sequel and I need all the tips I can get.

There's another aspect to which I must apologize about. I have nothing against Botan (I like her), Kurama (What does the word FANGIRL mean to you?), or Keiko (Killing her was actually a mistake on my part, I just forgot to type Keiko made it out, so I decided it would be an odd twist to kill her off) Sae was the only one I truly decided on in the beginning to kill off. So, I'm sorry if you're displeased with the way things turned out.

If anyone has a question to ask me or tips to give to me on my next story, mail me at or send your questions to my AOL address for the quickest response.


End file.
